


Make me put you over my knee

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осторожнее. У Большевика тяжёлая рука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me put you over my knee

— Осторожнее, — Соло улыбается, не предупреждает, а соблазняет. — У Большевика тяжёлая рука.

— Откуда знаешь? — ухмыляется Габи в ответ. Соло понимает намёк, но — стоило ожидать, ведь он мастер подобных пикировок — ловко увиливает, тут же проводит контратаку:

— Вряд ли он стал бы угрожать тебя отшлепать, если бы не был уверен в эффективности.

Удивил. 

— Мне казалось, что ты в этот момент был слегка занят шампанским и итальянкой.

Соло смотрит на неё как на маленькую глупую девочку, очаровательную дурочку. Габи ненавидит этот его взгляд. Как будто это он выходит победителем из всех их словесных баталий. 

— Агент всегда на службе, — хмыкает Соло и меряет её взглядом, от растрепанной причёски до уже босых ног, задерживается на бутылке граппы в руке — видимо, намекает, что она сейчас явно не в состоянии быть на службе, а потому и не агент вовсе. Габи морщит лицо в притворном сочувствии:

— Бедненький. Итальянка была такая скучная или шампанское настолько невкусное, что ты умудрился отвлечься на подслушивание?

— Туше, — Соло наконец поворачивается к двери и берётся за ручку, но напоследок оглядывается и с обеспокоенным — почти поверила — видом говорит: — Осторожнее, я серьёзно. Не думаю, что Илья способен поднять руку на женщину, но ты можешь нарваться на крайнее недовольство.

Габи закатывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Ну или на какое-нибудь препятствие, — Соло стучит согнутым пальцем по стене у дверного косяка. — Все, все, ухожу. Отоспись, ты молодец. 

Конечно. Сыграть пьяную до глупости Габи всегда умела. Пить, не пьянея, тоже. Вот только в этот раз цель попалась тоже не слабенькая. И все равно она его перепила, утащила в номер — Соло осталось только войти в открытую дверь и документы из сейфа достать, даже не стараясь не шуметь, потому что боров спал как убитый. Габи все это время сидела на кровати рядом с бесчувственным телом и смотрела в одну точку, пыталась сосредоточиться. Потом поняла, что все-таки перебрала… и решила, что останавливаться не стоит, а удачную операцию надо отметить. Поэтому, пока Соло с аккуратностью нейрохирурга вскрывал сейф, Габи распотрошила бар. Так они и вернулись к себе в отель — каждый со своим трофеем. 

Габи ставит бутылку на журнальный столик, стаскивает тяжелые клипсы с мочек, расстёгивает, шипя, неподатливую молнию на платье. Стоило попросить Соло помочь — он бы не отказал. Он, каким бы козлом ни казался, даже спать уложил бы — заботливая мамочка. А с утра сделал бы ей коктейль, который он почему-то назвал «Страдающий ублюдок».

— Боже, — поморщилась Габи, вспоминая вкус этой дряни — спасительной дряни. 

До спальни — одной на двоих с Ильёй, потому что они снова изображают пару, — Габи доходит без приключений, делает напоследок глоток прямо из горлышка и оставляет граппу у порога. У Большевика тяжёлая рука. Хах. Габи улыбается отражению в зеркале — в полумраке за трезвую сойдет — и шагает к кровати. В этот раз одной на двоих. 

Габи умудряется вытянуть из-под подушки и надеть пижаму бесшумно, но вот улечься тихо не получается.

— Черт, Габи! — голос у Ильи хриплый спросонья. 

— Чьорт, Габи! — передразнивает она с ужасным акцентом. 

— Как прошло? — Илья садится и трёт глаза. Большие ладони. Красивые. 

— Удачно. Как видишь, — Габи раскидывает руки, пользуясь тем, что соседняя подушка теперь свободна. Илья только бровью не то насмешливо, не то недовольно дергает:

— Вижу. Спи.

— Илья, — едва русоволосая макушка устраивается рядом с ней, Габи прорывает. — У тебя тяжёлая рука?

Спрашивает — и не может сдержать смешок, потому что плечи Ильи напрягаются, будто он к удару приготовился.

— Что ты несёшь? — спрашивает он настороженно. 

— Напо сказал, что у тебя тяжёлая рука и что мне стоит опасаться.

Илья оборачивается через плечо — сонный, злой, хмурый. Это она весь вечер пила в баре, а он с самого утра наблюдение вёл, мотался за своим объектом по всему Цюриху и окрестностям. 

— Габи, заканчивай, я хочу спать. 

— У меня дежавю, — Габи переворачивается на живот и устраивает подбородок на кулаках. Опьянение не даёт уснуть, в голове крутятся весёлым хороводом мысли: о руках, о коленях, о танцах, не о танцах.

— Хочешь поговорить — американец расположился на два этажа выше, — губы Ильи — тонкая розовая линия. 

— А может, не поговорить?

— Подраться? Нет, спасибо, — звучит так, будто он и вправду ничего забавного в этой ситуации не находит. Какие мощные плечи. И зачем он накрывается до самого подбородка? Габи протягивает руку и не очень ловко тащит ткань на себя. Да, красивые, с веснушками. Кажется, это уже перебор, потому что Илья молниеносно хватает её за запястье — почти больно.

— Тёплая рука, — не может не отметить Габи, пытается вывернуться, но не выходит. Илья правда зол. В этот раз не выйдет вытянуть у него улыбку так просто. 

С другой стороны, улыбка ей не нужна.

— Тяжёлая рука.

— Габи, ещё слово — и…

— И ты меня отшлепаешь?

Наверное, если бы в ней не было такого количества спиртного, она бы хоть немного испугалась сурового взгляда или дёргающихся желваков.

— Клянусь, — звучит тихо и грозно. Габи это нравится. Она, так и не вывернув руки из его стального захвата, снова укладывается на живот, щекой прислоняется к подушке и смотрит Илье в глаза:

— Давай. Отшлепай. 

Илья, кажется, ломается — он пару раз моргает, лицо его расслабляется. Но пальцы, цепкие длинные пальцы все ещё сомкнуты. Наверное, со стороны все это выглядит как конец драки. Самое забавное, что это только начало. 

— Ну же. Хочешь? — Габи знает, что если поведет бёдрами, выйдет пошло, и Илья не оценит. Поэтому она только чуть прогибается в пояснице. 

— Я… — боже, вот это взгляд! Хочет! Габи прячет победоносную улыбку.

— Я не дам тебе спать. Я тебя до рассвета буду мучить. 

Первый удар — не удар вовсе, а шлепок, лёгкое касание. Угомонись, мол. Габи фыркает:

— Сильнее. 

— Ты допросишься, — кажется, или он правда едва сдержался от ухмылки? 

— Уж надеюсь. 

На этот раз выходит ощутимее. Габи тихо вздыхает — через ткань пижамных штанов она чувствует жар ладони, большой, крепкой. 

— Ещё раз? Что-то слабовато.

И вот тут Илья, кажется, перестаёт играть в игры. От следующего удара Габи ахает, поражённая. Твёрдо, сильно, уверенно, словно Илья не первый раз этим занимается. Ещё один шлепок ложится тут же, теперь на левую ягодицу — точно такой же. Габи закусывает губу и звука не издаёт. Ожидание, что же будет дальше, заводит даже больше, чем прикосновения. 

Илья бездействует. Что же, решает Габи, если все выйдет из-под контроля, а это вряд ли, под подушкой лежит вальтер. 

— Давай.

— Нет, так не пойдёт, — шепчет Илья, вдруг стягивает с Габи штаны — ровно насколько необходимо — и ещё раз бьёт. Теперь, когда ткань не мешает, Габи чувствует, кажется, каждую линию на ладони Ильи, стонет и подаётся навстречу. Нравится это ему или нет — не важно. Ей нравится. 

Габи не считает удары — отрывистые, с паузами, с оттяжкой, — только облизывается и сглатывает, стонет — иногда Илья наклоняется к её уху и протяжно выдыхает: «Тише». Потрясающе, но ощущение от порки сладкое, приятное. В животе и ниже — там — тянет, голодно просит, и Габи сжимает бёдра, напрягает ягодицы, будто от этого наступит разрядка. 

— Расслабься, — Илья отводит прядь волос ей за ухо — той же рукой, которой только что наверняка оставил красный след на коже. И Габи слушается. 

Ещё несколько ударов, хлёстких и звонких — и Илья отпускает её запястье, гладит там, где будто острым перцем натерли, дует, как на ожог. Габи откровенно стонет, когда Илья целует её, легко касаясь кожи, прижимается теплой щекой. 

Когда Габи просит «ещё», Илья понимает все правильно, касается её, влажной, пальцами, гладит и трёт, проскальзывает внутрь легко, неожиданно нежно. Габи жмурится и задыхается, чувствуя, как сжимается и расслабляется всё внутри, и тело тяжелеет, и ноги наливаются приятной тяжестью. 

— Илья? — зовёт Габи, когда все заканчивается — сама не знает, зачем. Илья поправляет одежду на ней, ложится рядом, проводит осторожно, будто стесняясь, по ее затылку и улыбается уголком рта:

— Что такое?

Габи ничего не отвечает, проваливается в глухую темноту сна. Последнее, что она чувствует — почти невесомый шлепок.

***

— Осторожнее.

Спустя два месяца, когда успехом заканчивается очередная операция, Соло разливает виски по трём стаканам. Кажется, он едва стоит ровно. 

— Что-что? — косится Соло. Глаза его нетрезво блестят. Отмечать он начал раньше всех.

— У Ильи тяжёлая рука, — Габи успевает выхватит номер «Нового мира» из-под бутылки — не хватало заляпать, Илья ведь правда расстроится. 

— Опробовала? 

Габи пожимает плечами, приподнимает брови — как тебе сказать? — и берет свой стакан. Соло щурится, чуть наклоняет голову к плечу. 

— Довела? — Соло протягивает руку и чокается с ней. 

Габи думает ровно три секунды, прежде чем улыбнуться, посмотреть на Соло как на очаровательного дурачка и сказать:

— О да. И не раз.


End file.
